Stay With Me
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Sequel to Loosing it. Goku has found ChiChi and his heart is braking. Will he be able to bring ChiChi back or is this the end? This my be a tissue alert!!! Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing from DBZ and never will. :: Falls to knee:: Why, damnit!? ::sniff, sniff:: That's ok, I still got my little Goku. :: Clutches the little Goku like there was no tomorrow.:: Please don't sew me.   
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Loosing It. Hope you like it and I hope I don't make you cry, but it you do. ::Holds a tissue out to you:: Here you go. Hehehe.  
  
Stay With Me  
  
Goku was just coming in from training and was getting pretty hungry. When he stepped threw the door, he knew something was wrong with Chichi.   
  
He ran threw the house calling her name but she never answer, so he ran up to their room. "Chichi! You in here?" He called out as he opened the door, and stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
He turned a white pale and his blood ran cold, as his heart broke into a million pieces.   
  
There in the middle of the floor, laid Chichi's body half soaked in her own blood.   
  
Goku ran and kneed at her side, picked her up and held her close to him. He gie getting coved in blood. He gently rocked back in for holding her for dear life.   
  
"God, Chichi. What did you do?" He cried softly to her, wanting to her voice. "Come on baby, wake up. Open your eyes. Stay with me, don't leave me here. " He cried getting louder as he spoke. "I'm sorry...... what ever I did, I'm so sorry. Just come back to me."  
  
His tears making a path of sadness down his face. "God, Chi. Wake up, baby. Wake up! I love you!" He yelled.   
  
He looked around the room and saw that she had throw thing. She must have been pretty upset; she never threw their things.   
  
He gently picked her up and flew out the window. He was going to find a way to bring her back, and he knew only one person that may be able to do it.   
  
************************   
  
As he landed on the look out, he saw Dende waiting for him.   
  
"Dende. Help her!" Goku yelled to the young namik, as he laid her on the ground.   
  
Dende kneeled next to her and put his hand on her for head. "Her soul has not left her yet. I may be able to heal her." He said looking at Goku, before surrounding ChiChi with a yellow kie.   
  
After a few seconds ChiChi slowly opened her eyes, but closed them from the bight light, that burned them. "W..What happened?" She asked as she opened her eyes once more.   
  
Goku looked down at her and felt his heart ack with so much love. "Chi..."   
  
ChiChi looked to her side and saw Goku looking at her with love, and hurt. "Oh, God." She cried trying to cover her face. She was so ashamed of herself. How could she do that? Leave her family; give up on every thing she worked so hard to have.   
  
Goku looked at Dende, who was now walking away. Goku knew the he was leaving so that they could talk. He then looked down at ChiChi and pulled her to him.   
  
"Why? Why did you do that?" He asked, afraid to know what the answer was. He knew ChiChi was a strong woman, she had always been. So why did she do something like this.   
  
ChiChi held on to him with all her strength and cried into his gie. "I felt so alone. I was alone. It hurt, Goku. It hurt so much." She said between sobs.   
  
Goku hugged her close to him and berried his face into her hair, as he cried. "But I was here, ChiChi. You weren't alone."   
  
"Yes... Yes I was." She sobbed. "I was always alone, you were never there, you were always training or fighting, or hanging out with you friends. Leaving me alone. Y...you never told me where you were going, you just left. It hurts me, Goku. Why don't you ever spend time with me? Why don't we ever talk any more? Did I do something wrong. Don't you love me?" She cried, not looking in to his eyes, for they would be her hurt more.   
  
Goku listened to her and cried harder. Did he do this to her? Did he not show her the deep love he felt for her? "ChiChi, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't leave me, please stay with me. I don't want to loose you." He asked, pulling them both up to stand.   
  
ChiChi looked up at him and watched as his tears ran down his handsome face. She never saw him cry before, and now that he was. She could truly see all the love he had for her. She hugged him and berried her face back in his chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry."   
  
Goku held on to her as she cried. "No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you all those times. I should have thought about you first. You should be the first one I think about, not the last." He said softly into her ear, as he quietly sobbed.   
  
ChiChi closed her eyes to stop the tears. She was so sad, but so happy to know he loved her so much. "Goku?"   
  
Goku didn't loosing his hold on her but only tightened it; afraid she was going to say she was leaving him. "What is it ChiChi?"   
  
ChiChi softly bit her lip before she spoke. "I wanna go home.... Take me back home, Goku." She asked.   
  
Goku softly smiled and scooped her up into his arms. "Ok, lets go home." He said as he flew off the look out and to their home, as ChiChi softly fell a sleep.   
  
A/N: Well that is the end! Hope you people like it. I was crying while I wrote it. Hehehe. Please Review! 


End file.
